1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera where zooming of a taking lens is electromotively performed in accordance with a manual operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera has been proposed where zooming of a taking lens is electromotively performed in accordance with a manual operation. Further, concerning the camera of this type, a camera has conventionally been proposed where a zooming operation is given priority over a shutter release operation. In performing photographing with this conventional camera, if a chance to release a shutter occurs while zooming is being performed in order to set a desired angle of view, it is necessary to halt the zooming and then to perform a release operation. Consequently, release time lag is large and the shutter release chance may be lost.
On the other hand, in a case where a varifocal lens which is relatively compact as a zoom lens is employed, since the focus position of the varifocal lens shifts during zooming, it is necessary to correct the focus position every time it shifts. Concerning the correction of the focus position, various methods have conventionally been proposed. With any of the conventional methods, however, correction accuracy is low and there is a possibility that in-focus condition is not obtained even after the correction.